Garan
Garan was an Onu-Matoran of Voya Nui. History Garan originally lived on an unknown island, until he was sent to Karzahni. The ruler was to repair him, but failed. As a consolation, Garan was given his Pulse Bolt Generators and sent to the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, Garan was on the part of the Mainland that would become Voya Nui when it separated from the island and shot up out of the Matoran Universe and onto the surface of Aqua Magna. Garan was one of the first Matoran to see the Piraka arrive on Voya Nui when he saw Thok's canister float ashore. Garan then watched as Thok encountered a Visorak, and killed it by controlling the plants around it. He claimed to be a Toa, and Garan believed him. However, it soon became clear that they were not Toa, as Toa would not kill unreasonably as he did. Garan then followed Thok around, asking him various questions, though Thok then asked why Matoran would be living on Voya Nui, and Garan explained how the island came to be. However, Thok didn't believe him, instead thinking that Garan was hiding something. Hakann then encountered Garan, as he was thinking about how a Toa should act. Garan then watched as Hakann, who had grabbed him by the throat, used his vision powers to engulf a field of plants into flame, to make room for a temple dedicated to himself. Garan gathered together a group of Matoran to figure out what the so-called "Toa" were up to. They learned that the Piraka had come to steal a powerful mask. However, before they could do anything, the Piraka attacked the Matoran Cliff Village using Zamor Spheres, quickly taking control of every Matoran but the Voya Nui Resistance Team. They discovered the Piraka were using the Matoran to drain the lava from Mount Valmai, in an attempt to find the Kanohi Ignika. The Matoran decided to strike back against the Piraka, and Balta was able to steal one of the Zamor Spheres. Thok and Vezok had followed. Balta went to keep them distracted while Garan and the others fled with the Sphere. While waiting for Balta to return, they encountered the Toa Nuva, whose masks and tools had been stolen by the Piraka. However, the Matoran, thinking the Toa Nuva might be allies of the Piraka, attacked them. Balta, who had been rescued by Axonn, arrived in time to stop the battle. Once they had decided they were allies, the Toa Nuva and the Resistance Team planned to attack the Piraka Stronghold and recover the Toa's lost masks and tools. They managed to get inside, but were defeated by Brutaka. Garan, along with the other members of the Resistance Team, were being held for interrogation by Vezok in the Chamber of Truth. They, however, all escaped. Later, they met the Toa Inika and stormed the Stronghold. As the Inika battled the Piraka, the Matoran searched for the Toa Nuva. During this, Garan found a set of tablets that told him that Mahri Nui, a part of Voya Nui that broke off long ago and sank beneath the waves, still existed at the bottom of the ocean. Later, the Matoran found and freed the Toa Nuva. The Matoran then began to rebuild their homes after the Piraka incident. During this time, Garan became anxious to search underwater for Mahri Nui and his old friends, but was convinced by Axonn to remain on Voya Nui. Shortly afterwards, the Matoran were led into the Nui Caves below Voya Nui by Axonn for protection after the Toa Mahri cut The Cord keeping Voya Nui afloat. The Matoran then returned to the Southern Continent. Sometime later he evacuated the Matoran Universe and he is currently living on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Brave and smart, Garan led the Voya Nui Resistance Team in their fight against the invading Piraka. A good tactical thinker, he believed that somehow the Matoran would prevail because they worked together and the Piraka did not. When crossed, his twin Pulse Bolt Generators fired a ball of energy that grew more powerful the farther it traveled. Set Information *Garan was released in 2006. *Garan's set number is 8724. *Garan has 21 pieces. *He has the exact same design as Velika, except with a different mask and tools. Appearances *''Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Matoran Escape'' - Non-canon appearance *''Voya Nui Online Game'' - Non-canon appearance *''Piraka Online Animations'' - Non-canon appearance *''Inika Island Assault'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' - Mentioned only *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only Category:Ruru Wearers Category:2006